Good Girls: Black Eagle Beauties
by ScribeyeSteak
Summary: As thier professor fights in the legendary Smash Tournament, a trio of his students are kept from attending the match. they're close though - quite close indeed.


"Ngh! Y-you rotten bea-aaaaassst!"

Her pristine uniform in tatters. Her panties thrust aside. Breasts bouncing and bumping against the wooden frame. Fingers scraping against the boards and the heavy metal supports.

Edelgard von Hreslveg - she of the Imperial line, was being fucked against a door by an utterly rotund crocodile. The crazed Kremlin King wasn't even _part_ of this match, and yet had barged in and slammed her against the door before she and her fellow students could step out into the meeting hall.

She glanced back at the brutish beast, fierce eyes matching a mis-matched swollen one. The Kremlin sneered at her before slapping her thighs "Aaah!"

K. Rool leaned forward, pushing his fat belly against her bare back. Edelgard's breasts were forced into the door. Her cheek soon followed as a scaly maw rubbed against her face. "D-Disgusting," she retched.

The smasher snapped before forcing its toothy snout against her lips. Edelgard gasped as her imperial tongue was wrested from her mouth and forced into the grip of the beast's long, fat, slobbering appendage. The dick in her twat pulsed as K Rool doubled his pace inside her.

_PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP_

Lascivious skin slapping echoed in Edelgard's ear - hers and her kin. It would be one thing to face this injustice alone. At least then she could carefully plot much-needed retribution without worrying her allies. But alas, her fellow Black Eagle beauties were in similar, though less mollifying, states.

"Oh yes! Ooh yesss!"

Dorothea arched back against the stairwell, hands above her head and knees bent between her man's hips. Her breasts shook and jiggled with every thrust. She gazed up from between her disheveled hair and askew cap into the determined eyes of the Pokemon Trainer himself.

He may have been eliminated second, but she'd still call him quite a catch. After all, a league champion would be a fine ally to have around her finger, and would be easily able to provide for her in this strange new world. '_Helps you're kinda cute too, boy.'_ she quietly giggled.

A sudden jolt flew threw her body as his cock smashed against one of her hidden spots. Dorothea mewled, pushing her tits even closer to his attentive face. '_And gods what a cock - I could definitely get used to this!'_ she cheered.

"D-Damn you you rotten be-eeeeaaah!"

Her leader's curses snapped her out of her fantasy. She felt guilty about what was happening to Edie, but there really wasn't much else she could do. Besides, Petra was easily swayed to the side by her newfound friend, and even had a second one in her already. '_Some gals get all the luck,_' Dorothea mused as she glanced over to the adjacent hallway..

"Yes! Yes! Yeeeeeesss~!"

Petra, down to her boots, was pinned between two young blade masters - heroes of different eras. The Hero of Winds had buried himself in her tight ass, while the Legendary Hero of Time himself was busy churning her pussy. Toon's hands reached around to grope her big breasts, while the other Hero kept his little fists around her hips for support.

Neither young man came up past her shoulders, but the statuesque young swordswoman hardly cared. All that mattered was the exceptionally sized cocks pistoning in and out of her holes. Her shapely knees buckled and shook against the floor as she endured the assault from the two younger champions. "O-Oh! T-This is such good! S-such goooood!"

Edelgard heard her companions and their far-more enjoyable trysts as she struggled against King K. Rool. she attempted to strike him, only for his scaly hands to grab and pin her arms behind her. Try as she might, she simply couldn't break away. She felt him speed up his thrusts and tired to bark back, "Are you?! D-Don't you dare-!"

"Grooooh!"

The Kremlin slammed her down until her crotch kissed his lap. Thick, goopy cum blasted into her imperial hold, filling the first throne of further heirs and heiress' with unfit bastards. Edelgard's face contorted in a mixture of pain and pleasure as her world went as white as her hair.

"C-Cum on my face!" Dorothea cried, let him pull out of her messy twat before she slid down the stairs and onto her knees. Her hands came up and squeezed her breast together, tongue outstretched as she eyed him expectantly. The Trainer pumped his shaft a few times before aiming it straight at her face. "!"

In just three spurts, her face was utterly painted. Spunk flew up to her hat brim and all the way down into her propped-up breasts. A few drops landed on her tongue, letting her taste the salty seed of the finest Pokemon Trainer and champion in Smash. She let it swim in her mouth, eyes flinching shut as more spurts struck her cheeks.

Petra heard her friend's respective climaxes and was eager to join them. Her undulating hips rolled and crashed against the two little heroes, eager to milk them of their potent, goddess-blessed seed. "I-I am becom-"

_Crash!_

The revelry stopped as something flew in through the roof of the hall. Champion Link rose to his feet, not at all harmed by passing through three solid floors of the monastery. His only wound was his pride as he was eliminated. He shook off the blows and turned to the incriminating sights surrounding him. "Eyah?"

"Hup."

"Come on!"

That was all the prodding he needed to join his fellow Heroes in fucking the black eagle beauty. Champion Link pulled down his pants, exposing his own Master Sword to add to the pair already pounding Petra. The Hero of Time took the initiative and pulled out of her messy twat. "Hup!"

Champion Link laid prone on the ground, cock pointing up. The Hero of Wind's nudged Petra forward, gently guiding her to walk on her knees until her vacant pussy was over his throbbing shaft. "L-Like this?" she whimpered, still seeking much-needed release.

"Oof!"

Edelgard collapsed to the floor, ass in the air and cum guzzling out of her spent twat. King K Rool snapped and jeered above her, relishing in his ill-gotten triumph. He turned to the side, eyeing the brunette beauty as she busied herself cleaning the Trainer's cock. The Kremlin sneered, seeing his chance. He stepped forward…

_Wham!_

The door out to the bridge flew open as something barreled straight into K. Rool and knocked him out. The dazed Villager stumbled to his feet, shaking the circling birds away. He glanced over and saw the still-prone Edelgard. His shock swiftly morphed as a familiar, simple smile broke across his face.

_Thud!_

Dorothea bit back a curse as _yet_ another intrusion interrupted her attempts to barter. She gave the Trainer's dick a good, long licking to make sure she had his attention before trying again. "A-As I was saying, I could really, REALLY use a guide around he-"

"_Saur!"_

"?!"

The Trainer was scooped out of her grasp by a pair of thick vines and hoisted over his Ivysaur. The belligerent vine pokemon snarled at her before marching its stubby little legs out, taking her trainer with her. Squirtle dashed behind her, followed by the lumbering flame pokemon. Charizard glanced back at the trio before shaking its head, belching smoke in disgust.

Dorothea reached out. "W-Wait!" she called, but they were already gone. She huffed, slumping her shoulders in defeat. Eyes hidden by her hat brim as she bitterly mused, "Ugh, perfect. Now I need to find someone else," Dorothea mumbled.

"Wah."

She glanced up from behind her brim at the grinning, fat man. The grinning fat man who already had his pants down to his swollen ankles and a less than kept cock dangling in front of her nose. "Wah!"

"Absolutely not."

Dorothea leaned back, taking the disgusting dick out of her face. She was reaching down to prop herself up when something landed between her legs.

_Chink!_

A sack of gold coins fatter than her chest.

"..."

* * *

"Wah Wah Waaaah!"

Dorothea bit her lips, trying to keep the bile down as she endured the most mortifying fucking of her life. Her ankles rattled around her ears as Wario's rotund body kept pounding down atop her. The sack of coins was stuffed between her tits and pinned down by his gut. His fat fuckstick stretched her twat walls, churning out the Trainer's seed with every thrust. '_T-This isn't worth it!'_ she lamented.

"Glrk Glrrrrk!"

Petra's head dove in, taking the whole of Young Link's cock in her mouth. Her unskilled tongue flailed and lashed against the shaft, but it seems to please the Hero well enough. Her hands dug into the floor as she adjusted her legs to let the other two Links fuck her ass and pussy respectively. '_T-This is good!'_ she cheered.

_Sclik Sclik Sclik_

Edelgard lay on the floor, cheek rubbing against grout as her ass was pierced by the Villager's cock. She was too numb to retaliate, too apathetic to really fight back. The previous trespasses and atrocities committed against her still gushed out of her pussy and formed a puddle between her feet. '_This is mortifying'_ she grumbled.

The beauties of the Black Eagles were used by Smashers, a consolation prize in an otherwise unimportant eight-man bout. The only intruder was knocked out and propped against the door, while the other hallways were occupied by each girl and their respective fuckers. From above the slapping skin, moaning mewls, and guttural grunts, the battle outside still raged down to the final two. All three ladies heard the chanting crowds outside as they cheered the favored to win on.

"_By-leth! By-leth! By-leth!"_


End file.
